This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training and Dissemination Goals: The goals of the dissemination component are to disseminate information about available MR acquisition, processing, reconstruction software, and ongoing development work at the CIND RR via symposia/workshops, written materials to the research communities (both expert and non-expert, technical and application), and our RR web site. The goals of our RR Training component are to train RR collaborators, service users and those interested in in-vivo MR research and clinical MR applications in the use of acquisition, processing and reconstruction software developed by the RR, to prepare pre- and post-doctoral fellows associated with the RR for future careers in neuroimaging research (including support for publication and grant writing), and to train and educate visiting scholars in high-field MR neuroimaging.